


Empty Chair

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: And Out of Character TOO MUCH, Character Death, Gen, Out of Character, only hurt no comfort, 友情向, 看清TAGS再看文, 自卑Jim有
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-06-09 13:31:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6909421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim or James, it's not a problem.<br/>时间线为ST11后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. When they come for me,

**Author's Note:**

> BGM推荐Linkin Park的When They Come For Me和Until it's gone.  
> 严重OOC。  
> 主要角色死亡，主要角色死亡，主要角色死亡。重要的事情说三遍。  
> 看前请三思。这是一篇我拖了很长时间的拖延症作品，但是写的很认真也算挑战自我了【？】  
> 反正写得很开心，希望你们看得开心但我猜你们看到主要角色死亡大概就不觉得会看得开心了但我仍然希望你们看得开心:)

“你属于这里，Jim。”

Jim Kirk感觉到那个长者用他的右手手指拂过Jim右手掌心的中心，按过那最柔软的掌肉。

“我们不需要理解也不需要人群。”

他应该在那个人用柔软的粉嫩指腹按过他眉心时抵抗的，但是那微凉的体温让Jim瞬间放弃了身体的控制权。

和往常一样，Jim和他最棒的队员们找到了新的星球，他们来到星球上去探索并试着和当地的住民交流，一切顺利的Jim觉得这次探索应该会是近来他最不需要细想如何搞定这次探索内容的报告了。他们甚至见到了当地人民最为敬重的长老并得到了和他面对面交谈的机会。

“我们相信魔法，James先生。”

当地的住民的五指都非常奇特，他们平日的指肚呈现与皮肤相同的泥土色，但一旦他们想要亲密碰触其他同类的皮肤时，他们的指肚会自动露出皮肤下柔软的粉肉，然后用这柔软去触碰他人的皮肤。

Jim本以为那失去了泥土色皮肤保护的指腹会是温暖的，但他的额头所感觉到的却是微凉。

“而我们的魔法告诉我们，您属于这里。”

Jim感觉到了断断续续的凉意透过对方按在自己眉心上的指肚传递了过来。

“我们即是我，我即是我们。”

Jim眨巴着眼睛，趴在白色的桌子上盯着Bones桌子上那毫无意义的多边形装饰物，他猜自己的审美和Bones的审美一定不在同个次元内，对方喜爱的装饰物他只看出了这个玩具滚几圈后会自动停下。

“你觉得——”Jim盯着那玩具，轻声又犹疑地开口，“我做的，不错吗？”

“你指什么，Jimboy，我可不是你的脑浆知道你想说什么。”Bones暴躁地翻动着手中的病历，然后用白色的电笔在上面写过几个潦草的字母。

“我指，作为舰长。”他终于伸出右手，试着趁对方沉浸在工作的时候满足自己的好奇心。

“很完美，你没事别再来玩我的收藏品就更好了。”Bones拿着电笔的手早在Jim的手指前行动了，Jim只能看着那玩具被Bones塞进了抽屉里。

该死的Bones。

“……你做的很好，Jim，要知道，我可从没见过就连吵架也是充满了那么多……爱情的舰船。”Bones放下手中的病历，按了按自己的肩膀，“我得说，我不想再看到你和Chekov就伏特加到底加冰更好吃还是不加冰更好吃而搞辩论赛了。”

“拜托，Bones，那很有趣——”

“看着你和Chekov各自拿一瓶伏特加准备灌进对方肚子里一点也不有趣！九个小时后你需要再站在舰桥上当个活力四射魅力无穷的舰长，带好你的屁股去你房间睡觉，不然我会给你一针。”Bones用手中的电笔指着Jim的鼻尖，“——在你的大屁股上。”

“嘿，你可在威胁这个企业号的舰长——”

“而我可是这个企业号的医生，现在，回你的房间睡觉去，Jim！”

Jim确实听从了这个宇宙最友善的医生的好建议走在了回房间的路上，只不过他在回房间的路上转了个弯去了用餐区。

Jim托着下巴盯着自己从食物复制机弄出装在小碟子上的几块饼干，舒了口气后他伸手摸向旁边装着热咖啡的马克杯，但比他的左手更快拿走马克杯的是一位女性纤细的小麦色手指。

“我猜你更需要牛奶而不是咖啡。”倚靠着餐桌边缘的Uhura低笑着将另一个冒有热气的马克杯放在了Jim的面前，她微微歪过头，将Jim的那杯咖啡贴近了她涂有浅色口红的嘴唇。“你的咖啡我就收下了，舰长。”

“Uhura，”Jim笑着回看因为笑意而眯起的褐色眼睛，拿起了对方特意和她交换的马克杯看了看，里面装着热腾腾的牛奶——好吧，Jim耸耸肩接受了对方的好意，喝了一口。“谢谢你的关心。”

“睡不着吗？”Uhura主动坐到了Jim对面的位置，双手包裹着马克杯汲取上面的暖热。“你八个小时后还得坐回舰长椅上，我可不建议你喝这个。”

“我可不是会主动去拿牛奶的人，也不想喝健康的水，就选了咖啡。加班做新工作？”

企业号最优秀的通讯官在昨日刚接触的新星球探索中发现了当地语言与其他她所熟悉的另一语言的相似性，Jim在看出对方对希望协助语言实验室的渴望后立即让对方暂时去了语言实验室工作。

“再给我一个班次的时间，语言实验室会给你一个完美的报告。”

“哇哦，我会满怀期待等着的。”

“而我会满怀期待等着下一个假期的。”

“成交，你会是第一批享受假期的人员之一。”

Jim举起自己的右手，对方则举起了她的左手拍上了他的，“成交，舰长。”

Jim注视着Uhura脸上挂着灿烂的笑容，她收回了自己的左手，转而包裹住自己的马克杯。

他想象着这名女性纤细的左手无名指戴上钻石戒指的那一刻，就像他的母亲每一次对着镜子为自己戴上钻戒的那一刻一样，如同钻石那样绝对而永恒的美丽。

“Jim，”Uhura看着Jim的双眼，露出笑容，“谢谢。”

“不客气，Nyota。”Jim笑着举起装有热牛奶的马克杯对她示意，然后喝光了它。

他庆幸自己没有像第一次见到Uhura时那样喝过酒再和对方说话，醉酒后的大嘴巴会让他诚实地告诉对方，那句“谢谢”让他以为自己正在和白日梦中的他妈妈说话，然后他就会——他猜自己睡醒后就会发现脸上有个漂亮的红色掌印。

“您确实成为了比过去更好的人，James先生。”

Jim瞪大着眼睛，缓慢地回过头看向自己身后。他有着泥土色的肌肤和银白色的眼睛，他举起自己的右手，他五指的指腹是粉嫩的颜色——是那名被当地人尊敬着的长者。

“我为您骄傲，James先生。”

Jim看着那名长者脸上露出的微笑，跟着弯起嘴角。他走到那名长者的面前，弯下身，举起自己的左手，将自己的五指贴上了对方的五指。

“……我们即是我……”

长者的额头与Jim的额头贴在一起——与Jim以为的微凉不同，长者的额头就像Jim每次情爱后拥住的一夜情人的胸口那样暖热。

他安心地舒了口气，闭上了自己的双眼。

“我即是我们——”

“你知道每次你把手背在身后的样子都会让我想起我中学班主任走进教室的样子吗？”Jim笑着向坐在自己对面的Spock打趣道。

Spock将视线从眼前的书本抬起，转而看向正拿着茶杯轻笑的年轻舰长。他挑起他的眉头，“我想我应该先询问你，你的那位中学班主任是男性还是女性，Jim？”

Jim忍不住拍桌大笑。

“天啊，每次和你聊天都能带给我一年份的乐趣，就像Bones一样。”Jim缓了缓自己肚子里还没完全发泄出的笑意，他如果再继续大笑下去就赶不上今天读书会的进度了。他瞄了眼自己眼前桌子上摆着的书本。

“我相信McCoy医生听到你的评价不会感到开心。”

“肯定会不开心，他会暴躁地高举注射器在整个企业号里追杀我。”Jim笑了笑把书本翻向下一页。

“我知道你不是有意对我的……双手背在身后的姿势有意嘲笑，但我很愿意听闻你那句话语的后续。”

Jim看了看对方歪头等待自己话语的样子。“当然，”他笑着回应，“我从来不吝啬和朋友分享趣闻。”

Spock的嘴角有个小幅度的弯起。

那已经是瓦肯人的大笑了。Jim心里偷笑着想。

“我猜你也知道，人类在青少年时期总是那么的……不乖巧，喜欢反抗自己的父母和长辈，试图让自己站在和他们相同的位置——而我的同学们总是喜欢反抗那位班主任，因为他总喜欢把手背在身后。那个姿势让青少年们容易觉得……想要挑战对方的威严。”

“我无比庆幸我所教导的大多数学生不想要挑战我作为教师的威严。”Spock拿起自己的茶杯，无声地饮了一口。

“哇哦，那你见识到我和Bones的时候是不是感觉棒呆了？”

“是的，棒呆了。”Spock低头，将手中的书本翻向下一页，“……在企业号上的每一天，我都有这种感觉。”

噢。

Jim下意识想要把书本按在自己的肚子上，来掩饰自己胃部感觉的一阵暖流。

“Jim？”

“我很好。你的书——讲些什么？”Jim向前将身体倚靠在圆桌的边缘，凑近了Spock放在桌上阅读的书本，“我，咳，有点好奇。”那个位置完美地遮住了Jim平坦的肚子，他知道光是被看到自己的好友也不会感觉到什么，但他就是下意识想要隐藏起自己感觉到热流的胃部。

“我猜测还有20.7分钟我就能阅读完这本书，那时候我很愿意和你交换书本，Jim。”

“啊，我该抓紧时间好好看完我手头这本好和你交换了。”Jim笑着拿起书本，向后倚靠上椅背。

在Sulu坐在舵手的位置上告诉Jim他们发现了一个新行星的时候他还以为自己在做梦，他瞧着眼前的荧幕显示出的行星颜色托腮陷入了思考。

深蓝色和泥土的颜色混合在一起的一颗M级星球。

深蓝色和泥土的颜色——Jim想起昨天刚和Spock分享过的那两本书，那正是那两本书的封面颜色。

Jim闭上眼睛捏了捏自己的鼻梁。这是巧合？还是他在做梦？

“这不是做梦。”Jim对自己喃喃自语。

“是的，您并不是在做梦。”

他听到长者的声音回答了自己。

“您只是在回忆过去，James先生。”

那名长者无论何时说话都带有仿佛春风吹拂着脸蛋的温和，那柔软的声音在Jim的耳边低喃。

“只有充分感受到过去的美好您才愿意放下它。因为您会意识到，那些美好只属于过去的您，而不是现在的您。”

Jim睁开双眼，看向等待着自己说出命令的Sulu。

“好，该工作了，先生们，女士们。”Jim对着荧幕上映照出的星球身影露出笑容，“Sulu先生，让我们更靠近这个神秘的潘多拉盒子吧，之前联邦只探索过一次这个星球，我们来完成第二次。”

“是，舰长。”

“嘿，Sulu？”

“是的？”

Jim对着Sulu灿烂一笑，他确定自己笑的露出了八颗牙齿。“我相信你不会粗鲁地撞上去，对我们的银女士温柔一点。”

Sulu忍不住跟着轻松一笑，“感谢您的信任。我一直对女士非常绅士，对我们的银女士也是如此。我会，温柔地，着陆的，舰长。”

Jim听到舰桥上的同伴们都发出了笑声。他在那笑声中跟着弯起嘴角，向后倚靠上了舰长椅的靠背。

“舰长。”

“指挥官？”

Jim抬起头看向走到舰长椅边上的Spock，就像每次他出现在任何人视线中那样，他的双手果然背在身后。

“您打算如何安排离舰小队？”

Jim接过对方手中递来的PADD，看着上面显示的内容。

当地住民正如那份报告显示的那般对外来人员不带任何戒心，他们甚至对jim和他的队员们表现出了极大的善意，他们配合登陆小队的工作，也没有对语言学家的攀谈表现出任何不适。

“上帝，我觉得我就像回到了该死的地球。”Bones不耐地和Jim一起站在这个星球的土地上，不安地环视了一下周围，即使看了登陆小队汇报给他的“这个星球很安全”他仍然下意识地对陌生的星球充满警戒，“不是指气候和其他因素，我指的是氛围，这里对我们这群外来者友善到让人恶心。……就算在地球我们也不会被所有人都那么友善对待。”他不适地按了按自己的手臂，“我感觉快吐了。”

Jim瞟了眼身边的Bones后又看向那些身穿白色长袍的当地住民。正如Bones所说，这里的所有人对Jim他们都非常友善，没有一个例外，他甚至没有看出那些住民拙劣地掩藏起表情的样子，他们确实是发自内心地……对他们露出友善的笑容。

“可怕。”Bones讥笑一声。“我就像被一群暗恋我的姑娘们包围着一样。”

“……我觉得我不该那么——天真，但……”Jim看向不远处正和Uhura交谈的男性（他猜），“……我感觉不到任何恶意。”

别说恶意，Jim甚至感觉不到……这些住民之间的区别，不管和这里的哪一个住民说话jim都有种自己正和同一个人交谈的感觉。

太荒谬了，Jim这么想。他们有着不同的长相和声线，但是他们的说话方式却完全相同。

Jim和Spock在当地住民中唯一一个能用联邦语和他们自如交流的女性——Lucy的带领下来到了他们居住的一个村落中。

原始——这是Jim第一个想到的对村落房屋的形容，甚至连当地住民最尊敬的那位长老也是居住在村落深处的洞窟中，入口仅仅用一块纯白的布块遮住代替了木门。

站在入口两处的高大男人见到领路的Lucy后都对着她伸长了自己的左手，Lucy用自己的右手依次在两人的手腕上抚摸了一下，随后那两个高大男人什么都没有说便在Lucy收回手后便拉开了那块白色的布块。

“长老已经恭候二位多时了，Spock先生，Kirk先生。”

Jim因为那两个男人说出的话语而一愣，和身边的Spock对视了一眼。——他们确信他们是第一次看到这两个男人，而Lucy前面也没有向那两人介绍Spock和Jim。

Jim和Spock在Lucy的带领下进入了洞窟的深处。

就在那条路的尽头有一个房间，Jim看到了一个身穿深灰色长袍的男人盘腿坐在被烛光照亮的空旷房间中央。Lucy在看到那位长老后对Jim和Spock开口说，“请二位在这里稍等片刻，让我先与长老交谈。”

但是他们并没有用语言交谈。Jim只看到了Lucy伸出了自己的手腕，任由那名长老伸手抚摸了她的手腕。那触碰短暂地只存在了一秒都不到的时间，就像之前那两名男人让Lucy触碰了他们的手腕那样。

“……那样的行为也在记录中所提及过，但是当时被判断为是当地的习俗之一。”

“我已经猜到你后面想说什么了，”Jim低笑一声，“……那很明显是在交谈啊。”

“我仍然时常会为人类竟然会忽视这种浅显易懂的……事实，而感到惊讶。”

“谁都会犯点小错误的，Spock，就算是你也一样。”Jim掩着嘴低笑两声。“让关于这个星球的报告变得更加简单、易懂和准确就是我们接下来的工作了，Spock，我们能搞定的。”

Spock褐色的眼睛对上了Jim的，然后点点头。“……舰长，此刻的我也如此确信。”

“……你这话听起来真是毫无逻辑漏洞啊。”

“照您之前说过的，‘我有着全星联最棒的队员们和星舰’，我相信在这个前提下，我们确实能‘搞定’它。”

“啊哈，不愧是Spock。”

Jim注意到Spock的嘴角微微上扬，他忍不住跟着笑了起来。

对于Jim Kirk来说那一切是那样的完美。


	2. And all the people say.

Jim站在舰船内的观景室向前用前臂倚靠着栏杆，低头看着自己的右手掌心。那个长老手指的微凉好像还停留在他的掌心上——他蜷曲自己的右手手指，指腹轻轻按揉着自己的掌心。

“Jim，晚上好。”

他回过头看向开口和自己打招呼的指挥官，摇了摇手，“嗨，晚上好。”

“无法入睡的夜晚？”

“啊哈，你学的真快，这好像是上上次我在观景室碰到你的时候开的玩笑。”Jim就着回头的姿势看着Spock微微上扬嘴角的模样，他耸耸肩，“无法入睡的夜晚吗，Spock？”

“我刚在McCoy医生那里结束了体检，是的，我暂时不想入睡。”

“啊——我下一个班次结束也得去了。天啊，我讨厌死了Bones手里的注射器。”

“McCoy医生希望我转告你，他会准备一个像电影里那么粗的针头。”

“他真爱我。”

“我同意。”

Jim眯起眼睛，随口和对方聊起那本他们交换阅读的书本其中某一页的内容，对方立即走近两步，两人的肩膀只有一个拳头的距离开始热烈讨论起来。当他专注于和Spock争论着的时候他隐约感觉到掌心上的微凉好像深深嵌入了自己右手的血管内。

“你健康的要死。”Bones在Jim的哀嚎声中一脸得意地收回自己的注射器，“在这段期间没有流感，没有发烧，没有受伤，没有过敏——上帝啊，我感动的快哭了。”深爱着Jim的医生低哼一声，转身把注射器丢在了托盘中。

“该死的，你就不能事先通知我一声你要扎针了吗？！”

“上次我那么做了，然后你害我花了二十分钟把你从房间里抓回这个房间里——感谢深爱你的男护士们。”Bones拿起PADD转头就往Jim的脑门上不轻不重地敲了一下。“现在，乖乖躺下让我给你做个体检。”

“是——老大——”

“哇哦——哇哦——”Bones夸张地按了按自己的胸口。

Jim躺在床上因为被逗笑而抖了起来。

“那么——”Bones拉过一个可以推动的小车停在床边，然后将医疗记录用的PADD丢在了上面，他直接一屁股坐到了Jim的床边。“好了，最近有什么不适吗？”

“这个嘛——我现在觉得很不适，我正裸着上身被我的好朋友盯着看——”

Bones看了看Jim的肚子。“你在说你这坨被汉堡和薯条培养出来的脂肪吗？”

“嘿，对我的腹肌尊重一点。”

“哇哦，腹肌，”Bones白了他一眼。

“好吧——我只是……”Jim笑了笑，随即沉默了下来，“……好吧，我觉得我的右手……”

“Jim？”Bones收起了玩笑的表情，盯着Jim的脸，“右手？”他拿起医用三录仪，握住了Jim的右手照了上去，“有什么感觉？”

“……我自从上次的探索任务之后，总是感觉到掌心……有什么凉凉的东西在里面。……我猜应该是我的心理作用。”

“左手呢？”

“左手很好，我只是偶尔右手会有这种感觉，我想可能只是我的错觉。”Jim笑着用左手对Bones摇了摇，“我猜我只是不习惯被对方的长老碰着吧，他们的体温和我知道的大多数外星人不太一样。”

Bones对Jim挑了挑眉，“是的是的，我们的Jimmy当然知道很多外星人的体温是什么样——有感觉到过疼痛吗？”Bones瞄了眼三录仪上的数值后拿开了它，转而用戴着乳胶手套的拇指按揉Jim的掌心。“不是骨头也不是肌肉问题啊……”

“没有，一切都很好，除了凉凉的基本上都和平时一样。嘿，我猜只是我的错觉——”

“你的医生现在告诉你，就算只是错觉我也得重视它。乖乖躺着，我得在你的日常体检上多加几个项目。”

Jim听到这句皱了皱自己的鼻子，“……没有注射器？”

“三个。”

“我恨你，Bones。”

“我也爱你，Jim。”

Jim体检结束的时候甚至怀疑自己的眉毛可以夹碎一个甜甜圈了，他坐在食堂内盯着眼前餐盘中的甜甜圈大声地叹了口气。

“心情不好，Jim？”Sulu笑着从后方在Jim肩膀上拍了一下。

“我讨厌注射，嘿，Sulu。”

“嘿。”Sulu迎上Jim伸出来的左手和他击了个掌，然后拿起Jim餐盘中的一个甜甜圈直接放进了嘴里，“Bones？”他爽快地直接坐在了Jim的对面。

“是——又是那个该死的体检。”

“他用的是很合理的理由，我们刚离开一个完全陌生的星球没多久。”

“我知道，体检是必须的，我只是恨死Bones给我打针的方式。”

“你知道，你该在打针之前用干毛巾把全身上下都搓一遍。”Sulu放下啃了一半的巧克力甜甜圈，做了一个奇怪的姿势，“就像这样，在皮肤上干搓。”

“为了什么？”

“我们以前用这种方式御寒。重点是，用毛巾那样干搓挺痛的，我觉得你先痛起来后面就会觉得注射器的痛比预想中好很多。”

“没在帮忙。”Jim拿起自己的草莓甜甜圈塞进嘴里。

“那可是个好主意，舰长。”

“不，完全不是。”

Jim不喜欢疼痛，他理所当然不会去尝试这个方法。他想大多数人应该都理所当然希望自己能够尽可能避免自己的肉体感觉到疼痛，但是当他看到稍微David躺在生物床上抽搐着接受医生的急救时他希望自己能够代替这个孩子感受到这一切。

穿破肚子的那个子弹，流出来的鲜血，还有不断咳出的鲜血和痛苦——

“不，不不不，David！”

“Jim！别再动了！上帝！你知道你断了一根肋骨吗！”

“David——救救他！Bones！先救他——”

“Jim！”

他感觉到普通人类根本不可能使出的力气施加在了他的肩膀上将他固定在了生物床上。

“David他——”他完全认不出眼前的人是谁，他只看到David身上穿着的那件红色制服——

“舰长，Jim，请你冷静下来，McCoy医生会去治疗Ellen少尉的枪伤，你也不希望看到McCoy医生治疗到一半再来治疗你因为乱动而导致断裂的肋骨刺伤肺部。”那个男人的双手坚定地按在他的肩膀上，“舰长，请你冷静。”

“我——都是我的错，我不该让他下去的，他还只是个二十一岁的孩子——”

“Jim，”那个按住他的男人冷静地说，“会好起来的。”

都是Jim的错。如果不是他，这一切根本不会发生。

“……都是我的错。”Jim透过男人的肩膀看向惨白的天花板，“……我的……”

Jim看到视野中开始忽隐忽现的黑色圆形，他将蜷缩着的右手手指更重地压迫掌心的皮肤——不不不，你不能晕过去，Jim，你得清醒着。必须清醒着听到David被抢救成功——清醒，Jim，清醒——

他希望自己握成拳头的右手能够在指甲的压迫下流出鲜血，制造出伤口，让他感觉到更多的疼痛——远比肋骨断裂更多的疼痛。

——都是Jim Kirk的错。操你的，Jim Kirk。为什么你就不能——

“舰长？”

Jim听到对方的呼唤声而抬起头将视线停留在了那孩子的脸上，他试着弯嘴露出一个笑容，“我听着呢，我同意，Chekov真的该停止继续每个月一次科普小课堂了。”

“我真的——不能更同意了，”坐在病床上的David笑起来，“真的，刚开始他和我们说钢笔是莫斯科产的我还信了，后来他直接说圣诞节也是……”

Jim笑着迎合对方的话题继续说了下去。

David活了下来，他的伤口正在渐渐愈合，已经不需要护士的照顾了，一切都在渐渐好起来——

“我很好，舰长，真的，不用担心了，你可以不用再来看我了——”

David Ellen才二十一岁，而Jim竟然同意了对方对加入登陆小队的要求，让这个才离开学校没多久的学生加入登陆小队——

“没事的，David，我反正也要来找Bones，顺便来看望你一下可不是什么占时间的事——”他站起身，揉了揉对方卷曲的黑色发丝。“David，”

“是，舰长。”

Jim在对方褐色的眼睛满是信赖和钦慕仰望向自己时喉咙突然干涩了起来。

“Jack和Ant天天嚷着没人陪他们练拳击呢。”

“他们需要多两个沙袋。”David大笑着回答。

“我会好好考虑的。”Jim耸耸肩。“我走了。好好照顾自己。”

“舰长！”

Jim的右脚正要迈出病房，他疑惑地回头看向叫住自己的David。他看着男孩张开了嘴巴却没说出任何话语而疑惑地眨了眨自己蓝色的眼睛，“David？”

David慢慢地合上了嘴巴，摇了摇头。“没事，舰长。”

“你确定你没事？需要我叫护士May过来帮你看看吗？”

“我很好，舰长。真的。”David对Jim点点头。

“Ok。”Jim奇怪地笑笑，“你知道你需要帮助的时候该做什么吧？”

“当然。”David笑着拿起护士铃对Jim晃了晃。

“牛奶？”

Uhura将一个罐装的牛奶放在了Jim的眼前。

“哇哦，谢谢。”Jim笑了笑，但他没有抬头看向站在自己身侧的通讯官，他闭上眼睛，右手的手指揉上了自己太阳穴。

“……Jim，”Uhura的左手在Jim的肩膀上按了按，“你的休息时间应该用来睡觉，而不是呆在图书室里看三个小时书。”

“好吧，这句话我也可以送给你，你的休息时间应该是用来睡觉，而不是跑到图书室里来看你正在休息的舰长。”Jim说完低笑起来，他摇了摇头，“……抱歉，Nyota，我不该这么说的。”

“那么，牛奶？”

“好的好的，Uhura小姐。”Jim笑着接过了对方再次递给他的罐装饮料。

“Len说David只是需要时间休息。”

“我知道，Bones和我说过。”Jim小口地喝了一点牛奶。感谢Nyota，如果不是她，Jim可能会完全忘记世界上还有牛奶这种饮品。

“我想你也知道，我们在穿上军服的那天就清楚这份工作的危险了。”

“我知道，”Jim垂下眼睛看着手中握住的罐装牛奶。想到David看着自己的眼神，他的喉咙又莫名地干涩了起来，他轻咳一声，“……我知道，但是尽可能让我的船员们避免遇到这些是舰长的工作。”

Jim再次举起右手按揉起自己的额头。“……我可以做得更好，我应该做得更好。我，我应该想得更多一点——”

“Jim……”

“他才二十一岁，而我让他——”Jim没有再说下去，他重重叹了口气，“我需要……我需要做得更好。”

Uhura的左手再次按了按Jim的肩膀，她沉默着给予了Jim自己的肯定和支持。

Jim无比感激Uhura没有像他预想中那样说什么“不是你的错”。他将自己的右手放在了Uhura的左手手背上。“……我应该这么做。”他看着那罐牛奶低声对自己说。

Uhura的手指揉了揉Jim的肩膀。

感谢牛奶——Jim直接在食堂里拿了一个装满黑咖啡的咖啡壶，甚至没有拿糖。他此时突然对自己如此熟悉他的银女士身体的每一部分而感到自豪，他成功地避开了舰上极有可能出现在路上的每一个人，带着这杯Bones大吼过不准他饮用的黑咖啡回到了房间内。

Bones对他说过，他需要休息，没有加班，没有垃圾食品，没有咖啡——这不是Jim第一次违反医嘱了，也不会是最后一次。他有太多的事情必须去做。

David终于能够依靠自己的双脚站在Jack和Ant面前的那天Jim也在，他看着他们用拳头敲向对方的肩膀，他看着他们用拳头撞上对方的拳头，忍不住微笑起来。

他想起每次探望David的时候对方望向他的那双眼睛，喉咙干涩起来。

Jim不知道自己这样的人也值得用这样的眼神盯着看。他根本不是一个称职的舰长——上帝啊，他本来甚至不可能成为这个企业号的舰长。

他走上前去和David他们打了招呼，他看着他们对他尊敬地敬了军礼，他点点头接受了对方敬礼，然后在下一秒举起自己的右手，学着他们用拳头打招呼的样子摇了摇，直到他们都大笑着用拳头撞了上来。

Jim想起他在Pike离开后一个人坐在已经打烊的酒吧内，舌尖满是铁锈的味道，疼痛的手指捏着企业号的小小模型在虚空中做出一个飞行的动作。

“舰长？”

Jim看向David，等着对方的下一句话。

“……我只是想说，谢谢。”那双眼睛笔直地看着Jim。

没人喜欢疼痛。

Jim眨了眨眼睛，然后弯起嘴角露出一个他自豪最完美的笑容。

“你不需要说这个。”

Jim回到了舰桥上，他站在自己的舰长椅前，让自己有那么几秒的时间盯着这个空荡荡的舰长椅。

“舰长？”

“……我很好，指挥官，我只是需要站一会，总是坐着，好吧，我有点担心我的肚子。”

他听到舰桥上的其他人发出了笑声，然后他们纷纷开口接上了这句话，开始自然地谈论起来。

他的左手扶着那个没有人坐在上面的舰长椅，手指摩挲着椅背的边缘。

不，Jim不值得这个“谢谢”。


	3. Until it's gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 对Jim来说，一切都很好，没有任何问题。他很好。

“亲爱的Kirk，这已经是这个月第四次，你来我的医务部报告了。”

“……严格来说医务部不属于你，而是星际舰队——”

“闭嘴。”

Jim在Bones低沉冷静的警告中闭上了自己的嘴巴。

Bones皱眉瞟了眼Jim乖巧坐在床上的模样后转身摸上了放在桌子上的仪器，安静的就诊室内Jim清晰地听到了他的医生发出的叹息声。

“……Bones，我很好。”

“噢，你把明显的尺骨骨裂错位叫做很好？”Bones讽刺地笑一声，他拿起三录仪照上了Jim看起来明显不太好的右手手腕，“哈，尺骨一处错位，一处骨裂。”

“好吧，Bones，我确定我的骨头们很好——”

“……舰长，如果你能闭嘴，给我一个安静的环境治疗你，那就是帮了我大忙了。”

Jim咬住下唇，看向自己的右边，他选择听从了医生的建议闭上了自己的嘴巴。就像Bones说的，这已经是这个月第四次他来医务部报道了。好吧，前三次都是小意外，类似于不小心被咖啡烫了一下，不小心撞到了墙壁，不小心……呃，不小心在探索的星球上磕了一下，然后这次就是不小心在探索任务中逃跑的时候落后了两步，然后他就被星球当地的住民用原始的武器砸中了手臂。

Jim Kirk运气很好，他被砸中以后那群住民就没有再追逐他们了，这也给了企业号时间把他传送回了舰上。

“Bones，我很抱歉——”

“不用道歉。”Bones没好气地放下三录仪，他站起身走到一个盒子前——Jim已经对这个Bones专用的就诊室熟门熟路了，他知道那里面装着一个骨骼再生器。

“你不必在你不觉得抱歉的时候说抱歉。”Bones拿起盒子，放在了Jim床边的桌子上。

“……好吧，你说对了，我不觉得抱歉。”Jim叹了口气，“我很庆幸我骨折了，他们没再跟在我和Ant的屁股后面追着我们了。嘿，不觉得我运气很好吗？”

Bones叹气摇了摇头，他拿起再生器贴上Jim的右手前臂。“保持别动。”

“是的是的——”Jim低笑着看Bones的脸贴近自己正被仪器治疗着的前臂，对方皱紧眉头像是想要光用眼神穿破他的皮肤去看他断裂的尺骨一样可怕。“嘿，你离得那么近，我会以为你想亲我漂亮的手。”

Bones的脸扭曲了一下。

Jim见此终于满足地闭上嘴，让Bones用那双灵活的手来治疗自己。

“一个星期，你需要一个星期不举任何重物，给你的骨头一点时间适应一下。”Bones拿起电笔在记录上写了什么，“帮你的女同僚端咖啡杯也算是举重物。”

“什么？！”Jim摸了摸自己的手腕，夸张地对Bones大喊出声。

“别以为我不知道你在Julie值班的时候来治疗烫伤的原因。”

Jim缩了一下。“Bones——看到别人快要被热咖啡溅到，绅士就应该去做点什么——”

——绅士不代表你需要用手去让咖啡溅到你手上。

Bones应该会吼出这句话，Jim正这么想着。而现实是Jim看到Bones瞪着他张了张嘴，最终化成了一声叹息。

“带着你的大屁股回去吧，Jim。这个星期不要再来报告了，不然我会给你一针。”

“那真是体贴——妈咪——”Jim笑着起身，揉了揉自己的手腕，“……我觉得我应该这么做，Bones。我猜你也这么觉得，不然你会更生气，不是吗？”

Bones皱紧眉头，那一瞬间Jim还以为Bones又会大吼着说出什么来，但是他只是张了张嘴，又把话语吞了回去。

“嘿——Bones，你这样会让我觉得我应该拿点什么吃的喂你——嘿？”

Jim在Bones用双手抱住他的时候愣了一下，随即他伸手拍了拍的Bones的背。“嘿，你还好吗？兄弟？”

Bones也拍了拍他的背，然后松开了手。

Jim笑了一声，“谢了，Bones。真的，这挺安慰人的。我很高兴你没有怒气冲冲说什么。”

Bones叹了口气，他坐回自己的办公桌前，“别忘记你的大屁股。”

“噢，我知道你爱我的屁股。”

Jim笑着离开了医务部。他没有做错什么，他做得很好。Jim走在回舰桥的路上对自己 这么说。一切都很……完美。他用手指指腹按着自己前臂上包裹着的纱布边缘，咬了 咬唇。

“舰长，”

“嗯——我同意你，指挥官，我们需要再在这个星球上多留一个星期。”Jim接过 Spock递来的PADD，在上面签上了自己的名字，然后递了回去，“我相信你能把探索 报告搞的很完美？”

“当然，舰长。”Spock接过Jim手中的PADD，随即他的眼睛停留在Jim的右手手腕处露在袖子外的纱布上。

“Spock？”

“你是否……”

“噢，”Jim笑了笑，“我很好，指挥官，身体健康。”

Spock沉默着盯了那纱布一会，最终说道，“好的。”

Jim为此安心地叹了口气，他无比感谢Spock没有当着所有人的面继续询问下去。Jim 抬眼瞟了眼其他人，他们都专心地盯着自己应该专注的仪器而没没有看向舰长。

Jim伸手按了按自己的额头，他很好，Jim试着对自己那么说。

“Uhura中尉？”Jim转动过椅子，看向Uhura。

“是，长官。”对方立即转动椅子面向自己眼前的操作台，用灵活的手指按下几个按钮。“全舰广播已开启。”

Jim动了动手，拉长了身上制服的袖子遮住了手腕处的纱布，尽管他知道全舰广播中这个纱布不可能会露出来，但他还是想遮住。

他深吸一口气。

噢。

Jim在把书递给Card中尉以后才想到，Bones好像没说过帮助女性同僚拿两本书也算是举重物。他笑着接受了Card中尉的感谢，试着在背脊开始冒出冷汗的同时维持自己完美的微笑。

Card中尉拿着书本离开Jim视线内的时候他差点发出大声的吸气声，他向后靠上了墙壁，低头看向被衣物包裹住的前臂，好吧，就形状来看似乎没什么大碍。他低声叹了口气。他试着去想如果那时候被砸中的不是自己而是跑在自己前方的Ant——

“Jim，日安。”

Jim抬起头，看向站在自己不远处的Spock，叹了口气，“嘿，日安，Spock，又来找点新书打发休息时间吗？”

“是的。”Spock点点头，他迈了两步，停在了离Jim约有半个手臂距离的位置。“……你的右手……”

“只是骨折，我很好，顺便一说，谢谢你在舰桥上没有多问什么。”

“我不认为骨折是很好，顺便一说，不用客气。”

Jim忍不住低笑一声，他站直身体向前一步，伸出左手摸向眼前书架上的一本纸质书。“我确定我很好，Spock。Bones知道我坐在舰长椅上也知道我能处理公务——”

Spock没有继续询问下去，他的琥珀色眼睛将视线停留在了Jim左手的手腕上。

“嘿，你看过这本了吗？”Jim自然地抽下那本书，递给了Spock，“这次该轮到我推荐书给你了，对吗？”

“……是的。”Spock沉默了许久，点点头接受了对方递来的书本。“非常感谢你的推荐。”

“不用客气。”Jim对Spock笑笑。

Spock看向Jim。

Spock琥珀色的眼睛看向坐在自己对面的Bones，他的双手放在桌下自己屈起的双膝上，右手的五指不安地抚摸着自己的左手手腕。

“作为企业号的医生，”Bones皱紧着眉头，用电笔敲了一下眼前的PADD——Spock那瞬间产生了阻止对方的冲动，但他成功抑制住了——不耐烦地开口，“我有义务和你们好好谈谈。”

“我明白。”Spock挺直着身体看向对方。“请你继续，McCoy医生。”

“……你还记得James T. Kirk在MIA（missing in action战斗中失踪）的四个月以前，有什么奇怪的事情发生吗？”

“奇怪的事情……”Nyota Uhura无奈地笑了起来，“太多太多了。”她垂下自己深色的眼睛，看向眼前白色方桌的右侧桌角。她此刻无比感谢这个房间里仅仅只有自己和Leonard McCoy在。

“……就在食堂里，我看到Jim一个人坐在两个人位置的餐桌那里，我就买了两罐牛奶，想着和往常一样，催促他喝一杯，这样他就不会总想半夜来食堂拿咖啡了……但我发现我拿着牛奶回到了自己的房间。我当时并没有觉得什么奇怪的。”Nyota低笑一声，“在听到登陆小队说失去了舰长的踪影时……”

Bones暴躁地用电笔重重敲上PADD，那刺耳的声音没有吓到Nyota，她知道如果自己是Bones，她也会把自己的怒气发泄在丢东西上。

“该死的！”

“你想要我代替你当医生听你说吗，Len？”Nyota苦笑着看向Bones，“我们该分享一下吧？”

“你继续，我听着，我只是不想坐着听这些，妈的。”

“Spock有在你说出这句脏话的时候做出什么反应来吗？”

“……他和我说有一次Jim说出脏话，他和往常一样试着去开口纠正Jim，但他最终却什么都没有说，他让他和Jim之间的对话尴尬地安静了下去。”

Nyota捏了捏自己的手指。

七个月以前，企业号和往常一样探索到了新的星球，然后他们和往常一样开始执行探索任务。作为舰长的Jim Kirk也和往常一样加入了探索小队，指挥权交给了Spock指挥官。

而最终探索小队十人只有九人回来，Kirk舰长就此失去了踪影。

“……舰长，舰长他……不见了。”

探索小队的一员David Page在通讯器失去联系一分钟后突然说出这句话。

Uhura在听到这句话后下意识站起身，眼睛直直盯着屏幕上展现出的这颗星球那大片的蓝色森林。

“Kirk舰长他……不见了……”通讯器的那一边传来David像是疑惑又像是惊讶的声音，“为什么……”

她知道自己失态了，她不该就在这个舰桥上突然将注意力从自己应该关注的通讯台上挪开。

她的双手掩住自己的嘴唇，发出一声呜咽，就这样跪在了冰冷的舰桥上。

“Jim……”

自从David Page中尉受过伤以后，Uhura就隐约感觉到了Jim的变化。她相信自己所有的同僚应该都有注意到，他们都看到Jim更加频繁地出入医务部，尽管只是一些小伤，同时他们也发现Bones的怒吼声开始渐渐减少了。

那个时候Uhura根本感觉不到什么，她仅仅在得知Jim在任务中失去踪影的那个瞬间突然想起，那个时候他们应该感觉到奇怪的。

一切是那么的……奇怪。

“嘿……Nyota，你也睡不着？”

即便观景室的灯光本身就不明亮，她仍然能很清晰地看到Jim眼睛下的阴影，她想要更靠近Jim去看清楚对方脸上的疲惫，这样她就能有正当的理由催促对方赶快回到房间里好好睡一觉——

但是Uhura下意识停下了脚步，只是站在了观景室的门口回看向Jim。

“嗨。”Uhura听到自己这么说。

“嗨。”Jim疲惫地说，他看向前方，继续透过观景室的玻璃看向窗外浩瀚无垠的宇宙。“每次这样看我就觉得……我就是为了这一刻站在这里的。为了明白自己是多么渺小，为了意识到就算渺小我也仍然爱着这里……”

Jim沙哑的声音断断续续说着。

Uhura那个时候希望自己去关心自己的舰长——自己的好友的身体健康，希望能够站在对方的身边和对方说话。

但她只能站在那里。

“我爱着这里，非常……爱着这里。”Jim垂下头，用左手揉了揉自己的脸。“你知道吗，上一次的任务，有五个人受了伤。而那是我的错。”

不，这不是你的错。

“五个人，受了伤，就像David那样……该死的。我又做错了。”

那是一个星联从未探索过的星球，他们也因此而做了万全的准备才让二十人的登陆小队去陌生的星球上探索。Uhura相信如果此时Spock就在这里，他一定会用理智的声音告诉Jim，他没有做错，他甚至做的太好了，如果不是Jim的坚持，受伤的那五人甚至有可能就这样倒在那星球上。

“……我太爱这里了。……你总喜欢给我的牛奶，Chekov提议的伏特加比赛，Sulu总想到给我们品尝的那些奇怪点心……”

Jim笑了一声，非常，非常苦涩的笑声。

“我猜都是我的失职，让你们觉得我没好好回应你们的……信任。所以Bones不再说我了，你不再叫我名字了，Spock不再和我一块看书了……”

“……舰长。”

Uhura看到Jim身体缩了一下。

Spock看到Jim坐在图书室的角落，歪着脑袋靠着一个靠垫，大腿上放着一本打开的书本，闭紧着双眼平稳地呼吸者。他想走入图书室，帮助他的好友拿走书，然后拿图书室提供的一个毛毯盖在正在小睡的对方身上。

Spock想要那么做。

“但是我没那么做，不，我应该说，我做不到。”Spock试着平静地说出这些话语，“……非常奇怪，那段时间我的冥想……可以说是，非常顺利，没有任何问题，我的一切都很好。”

“那段时间？”Bones疲惫地笑了一声，“你想说你现在反而充满了问题？”

Spock没有否认。

“……和我说说？”

“McCoy医生，你是否在通过这种方式来惩罚自己？”

“哈，我不会说这是惩罚。”

“那你会用什么词汇去形容你现在的行为？”

“这是我应得的。”

“……好的。”Spock看向自己的前方，“我无法控制自己，我不断想起那几个月我感觉到的一切异状。尽管当时我没有任何感觉，甚至觉得自己当时的行为无比符合逻辑，但现在却会不断想起那些自以为符合逻辑的行为。”

Spock顿了顿，“……当Jim询问我是否想要一起去图书室的时候，我礼貌地拒绝了，但我没有说出原因。”

“啊哈。”Bones讥讽地笑了一声，他拿起电子笔，“那是什么时候的事情？”

“在我们离开Aposidic II的四个月后。”

Spock想起自己站在空无一人的舰桥上看着眼前自Jim离开后再也没有人愿意在上面久坐的舰长椅。

他的左手手指无意识地摩挲过自己右手的手腕。

Spock看着Jim一脸疲惫地坐在舰长椅上用左手的食指和拇指按揉着自己的前额，像是在缓和什么疼痛。他想要走近两步，告诉他的舰长现在船舰出于中立区域，他完全不必再在舰长椅上坐整整十二个小时。

但Spock什么都没有做，正站在一块透明荧幕前研究什么的Bones也什么都没有做。

他们眼看着Jim越来越疲惫，什么都没有说出口。

没有人阻止Jim，Jim也不觉得自己应该被阻止。

他们的沉默让Jim以为自己做得不够多。

Spock自睡眠中睁开眼睛——他意识到自己再一次梦到了那段时间的事。总是想着过去是不符合逻辑的——但Spock发现自己并不想那么快去遗忘这些。他坐起身按了按眉间。

这样的举止并不能减缓疼痛——Spock明白了这点。他停下了这个并没有任何实质性帮助的动作，转而伸手摸向放在床头柜上的通讯器。

那是一条来自另一个他——Selik的信息。

Spock仅仅从短而简洁的信息中得知对方遇到了需要立即和Spock见面的事情，随即他们确定了时间和地点——

Spock接受了Selik的邀请进入了对方在地球上暂居用的公寓，他开口问道，“我希望您能告诉我您需要我到这里——”

“Selik？”

Spock抬起头，在通往客厅的那短短三步的走道尽头，他的双眼对上了光脚站在木制地板上的人类的那双蓝色眼睛。

“James，这是Spock，Spock，这是James。”

Spock听到年长的自己温和而缓慢地介绍了他们彼此。

“你好，Spock。”Spock看到Jim眯起眼睛对他含蓄地一笑，他举起自己的右手笨拙地做了个姿势，“生生不息，繁荣昌盛。”

Spock无法将自己的视线从对方暴露在短袖上衣外的右手前臂上挪开——那上面既没有纱布也没有健康的小麦色肌肤，只有像是因为极少接触阳光而变得苍白的平坦肌肤。

“……你好，James。”

Selik和Spock选择坐在了这公寓的书房内谈话。

“——这究竟是？”Spock不禁急躁地询问他的长辈，“那是Jim？Pike将军是否知道——”

“Pike确实知道James T. Kirk还活着，但是我们都选择不……公开这点。昨天我刚刚将James接到这间公寓内来……暂居。”

“……发生了什么？”

仅仅是几句的接触下Spock已经发现这个名为James的青年尽管和Jim有着相同的长相却有着相差较远的性格。

在Selik去房间内取物品，只留他和James坐在客厅内的时候James只是盯着眼前的茶几而没有去看Spock——他并不擅长社交。

和Jim的短发不同，James留着及肩长的金色长发，微卷的头发看起来不算凌乱地披散着，他总会无意识地将耳边垂下的发丝拢到耳后。

James非常的……安静。他穿着白色的短袖上衣和白色的宽松运动裤，他将双手不安地交叠在膝盖上，不停地用手指指腹去摩挲自己的掌心。他努力避开Spock的视线，甚至可以说是失礼地在躲开两人能够开始对话的任何一个暗示。

“……一个月前，我正好在地球上暂时停留的时候出去散了个步。”Selik伸手拿起书桌上的茶杯，“然后我看到留着长发的Jim就这样站在人群间，光着脚，一脸茫然地站在那里。”

Selik沉默了片刻，“……我到了他的面前，叫了他的名字，Jim。”

“……长者。”

“他问我，你是谁。”

Spock没有继续询问下去，他选择拿起Selik准备的热茶贴近唇边，试图缓和喉中实际上根本不存在的刺痛。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章——本来应该写的更长一点，真的，按照计划应该是这样的但是我发现自己并不像自己想的那样能掌握好这篇。如果你们觉得失望我一点也不奇怪。  
> 我写文习惯很多片段拼在一起，所以你们可能会觉得看着比较乱。  
> 抱歉。  
> 看得开心:)


	4. I'll be gone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “很高兴认识你，Spock。”  
> “……很高兴认识你，James。”

“Spock先生，”

Spock在身边的青年呼唤下不禁僵住了身体。

青年回过头，礼貌地在眼睛对上了Spock的之后才开口问他，“瓦肯人能举重吗？”青年眯起蓝色的眼睛，指了指他们路过的一栋用透明玻璃作为墙壁的建筑物。

Spock透过对方手指的方向看了过去——那是一间健身房。

“是的，我们能举重。”Spock对着Jim……James点了点头。

“噢……我还以为瓦肯人不会举重，毕竟那对手是很大的负担。”James低头看向自己的右手，Spock看着James缓慢地展开自己的五指后，再缓缓收起。

那短短连十秒都不到的时间却漫长的就像一小时。Spock暗暗不明白自己的不合逻辑。六十分钟和十秒的感受完全不同，他为什么会感觉它们是相同的——

“今天的天气不错，是吗，Spock先生？”

Spock看着James习惯性地用右手将发丝理到耳后，在注意到自己的举动被人看着的时候James歉意地对他一笑，“抱歉。”

“不，你没有任何需要道歉的，James。”

“我猜我还需要好好学习一下怎么梳理自己的长发。”James伸手拨弄了一下耳边的碎发。“它们总是喜欢跑到发圈外面来。”

“……James，你是否考虑过剪成短发？那就不需要额外花费心思来担忧你的发型，也不会占据你的时间来梳理它。”

James回过头看向他。

Spock犹豫了片刻，在他对上那双蓝色双眼时他甚至以为自己遗忘了联邦语的语法。“我个人认为……短发比较便利。”

将Jim的爱好和喜好强压在眼前的James身上并不正确，毫无逻辑可言。Spock应该停止在这个不是Jim Kirk的男人身上寻找Jim Kirk的身影。他在James的蓝色眼睛不带任何情绪地回望向他时就意识到了自己的愚蠢。

“是啊，短发很方便。”James眯起眼睛，笑着指了指不远处，“Uhura小姐说的就是那家咖啡厅吗？”

Spock感觉到了对方无声的拒绝，他只能咽下喉咙中根本不存在的刺痛，开口回答，“是的。”

这是Uhura第一次摸James Kirk的长发。全身镜中映照出坐在长凳上的James漂亮的蓝色双眼，它们对上Uhura褐色的眼睛后微微眯起露出一个笑容。

“……我没有抓痛你？”Uhura笑着询问自己身前的男人。

“没有。”

“那就好。”她笑着垂下眼睛，看向男人的发丝。那些金色的长发在她的手指间滑动，在十指的动作下集中在一起，在她的掌心内被发圈绑在了一起。

这是她第一次和James Kirk单独呆在一起。好吧，与字面意义上的单独不太一样，他们正坐在洗手间外巨大的全身镜前，仍然在公共场合内，而非房间内单独相处。

她卷曲手指，将那及肩长的发丝扎成马尾后卷起，将发尾包进了发圈内。

“好了，这样你的马尾辫就不会总扫到你的脖子了。”

Uhura的手指离开James的发丝后对方才举起手摸上自己的后颈。她感觉到自己的眼睛仿佛被那动作刺痛到了一般，眼睛下意识眨了眨。

“正好很适合夏天，”James回过头对Uhura一笑，“谢谢你，Uhura小姐。”

“你可以叫我Uhura的。”

“你也可以叫我James而不是Kirk。”

“……好的，James。”Uhura对他露出笑容，她猜这应该是她几天内露出的最难看的笑容了。“……你下次出门就可以扎这样的头发，James。”

“是啊，不用总是去抓我的脖子了。”James站起身，做了手势，“女士优先。”

Uhura看着男人的举止掩嘴一笑，“好的，谢谢你，绅士Jim。”

“绅士James。”

Uhura想到要对自己的新朋友露出笑容，但她已经先走在了James的前面，走在了回到咖啡厅外露天座位的路上。

“你感觉如何，Nyota？”

Uhura坐在Spock的对面，双手包裹着自己的那杯花茶，热茶的温度透过马克杯抚慰她的指腹，“……你和朋友在一起的时候不该感觉到尴尬，是吗？”

“……是的。但当你和并不熟悉的人在一起，尴尬是十分常见的感受。”

“……”

“……他是James而不是Jim。”

Uhura讨厌Spock看起来平静的模样，或许也有些羡慕。

她托着下巴望向咖啡厅内，她视线中的James正站在冰柜弯下腰仔细看着其中放置的点心。她想起Jim每次和Spock还有他约在咖啡厅享用下午茶的时候总是喜欢盯着冰柜内鸡肉三明治的模样，就像五岁的小男孩望着最喜欢的可乐糖果那样。

Spock本打算在Uhura去帮James整理头发的时候先买好下午茶，但当他递出卡片给工作人员的时候才意识到，他并不确定现在的James是否仍然会喜欢他点的美式咖啡和鸡肉三明治。

“不用道歉，”James对着两手空空回到座位前的Spock说，“我确实不喜欢黑咖啡，我自己去买吧。”

“……我第一次在Jim身边呆着，感觉到了尴尬。”Uhura低头看向自己马克杯中飘动的花瓣，它们远比James的背影要温柔多了。“……那也是理所当然的，他是James，而不是Jim。”

美式咖啡，两颗糖，鸡肉三明治——Spock没有在James端来的托盘上看到任何一样。

James点了一份伯爵茶，他捧起瓷白色的茶杯贴近嘴唇，小心地吹拂表面后喝了一小口，他可不想像第一次在Selik的照顾下喝到热茶时那样在舌头上烫出一个泡来。

比起混合着砂糖甜蜜的咖啡James更喜欢这些味道似乎会在舌尖残留很久的茶叶。

……以前，似乎没有尝过“茶”这种东西。James微微抬高视线，盯着不远处建筑物的玻璃外壳。微亮的反光让他瞬间有些恍惚。

手腕上似乎还残留着被人握着的炽热感。

透过咖啡桌的震动一下让James回过了神。他垂下视线，看向坐在自己左侧的Uhura。前面帮助了自己整理头发的深肤色女性微微低垂下眼睛看着自己的热饮，而另一边和好心收留了了James的Selik同样是瓦肯人的Spock也一样低垂着眼睛盯着自己面前的热饮。

他再一次拿起自己的瓷白色茶杯。

那种感觉……就好像自己正被母亲的双臂所拥抱着，又像是被温水包裹着全身。

唯一确切的词汇就是“安心”。

即便自己的手腕没有被同伴所触碰到，他也能感觉到他们就在自己的身边，就在自己的大脑中。

“我们即是我。”

他听到Simon低沉温和的声音就在大脑中响起。

——我即是我们。

他和他的同伴们一同轻声回应着Simon，然后一起闭上了双眼。

“下午好，James。”

James睁开了眼睛，他回过头看向一如既往挺直腰身将双手背在身后的瓦肯人，“下午好，Spock先生。”

瓦肯人对他点了点头，“你是在欣赏海景？”

“是啊，这个时间没什么人。”James对瓦肯人友好礼貌地笑笑，然后继续看向前面面对的大海。上午十点钟不会有什么人选择驻步在海湾边上，这也是为什么James选择在这个时间来坐在海湾边的长凳上发呆。“不过更多只是坐在这里发呆而已。”

“……你不喜欢人群吗？”

“嗯——”James做了一个模棱两可的回应，他不能说不喜欢人群，他仅仅只是更喜欢一个人呆着而已。“……我喜欢安静。”他选择这样回答对方。

“你也不喜欢社交。”

“不讨厌，但我也不算喜欢。”James笑了一声，“我应该喜欢人群和社交吗？”

“……不。”

这个瓦肯人并不像James在学习中所知道的那些瓦肯人那样看起来像个完美的雕塑。

他的眉毛和嘴角仅仅是紧绷了一下，那个瞬间便将他的脆弱彻底暴露在了原来平静的脸上。

James不禁思考起来，他是不是说了什么会伤害到对方的话。

“……确实，喜爱社交与否，是每个人的自由。”Spock平静地说出这句话，那表情却像在强迫自己用疼痛的喉咙发出声音一般。

James挪开视线，让自己的眼睛看向眼前平静的海面。

“你喜欢大海吗？”James想起Simon他们，他想起那些从来不需要开口的交流，只需要一个拥抱、一个碰触甚至只是一个眼神的交流，“我在学习资料上看到，瓦肯人过去的母星是没有大海的。”

“是的，我喜欢大海。”

而眼前的这位瓦肯人在想些什么James根本不知道，他也不知道这个对话进行下去究竟有什么意义，他微笑着没有再继续说下去。

James T. Kirk恍惚着睁开眼睛的时候才发现自己赤裸着双足站在水泥地上。他看向自己的两边，却没有看到穿着白色长袍的家人或是绿色的森林。

他试着在脑海中发出声音，他的家人们却没有给予回应。

“……Simon？”他张嘴，用嘶哑的声音开口呼唤着那个引导自己的长者，“……Simon……Lucy？”他舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，视线内的景色在声音正确地自喉咙中响起后开始晃动了起来。

James不知道他在哪里。

这里一定不是他的家，因为那里应该是一个充满绿色森林的星球，而眼前他只看到了各种金属的颜色。他没有看到泥土色的皮肤和白布制成的长袍，而是看到各种各样的肤色和各种各样的衣物……还有各种各样的人。

他的家——那一切都是那么完美，就像Simon和Lucy给他展示的那枚小小钻石一样。

他能感觉到自己被身边的所有人深爱，而他身边的所有人也能感觉到他深爱着他们。不需要语言，不需要不满足，一切都会在他刚刚想到的时候便被满足。

渴望话语的时候，会有谁的声音就在他的脑海中陪他聊天。

渴望陪伴的时候，会有谁的声音在他的脑海中成为他的陪伴。

为这一切感到疑惑而不安的时候，他的家人会来触摸他的手腕或是伸出手等待他主动抚摸对方的手腕。

每一次声音进入James的大脑，他就觉得自己好像融化在了大海中。他成为了那些缠绕在一起的心灵的一部分，又像是那些心灵成为了他——

“哪里……”

James失去了力气，不禁跪在了地上。膝盖传来了奇怪的疼痛，但他没有多余的心力去在意。

“……Simon……Lucy……”

他的家人在哪里？

有着灰色发丝和苍白皮肤的男人停在了Jim的面前，他恍惚地抬起头看向对方。

“……你是谁？”

“……Jim？”

“Jim……是谁？”

“……Jim……”

James将视线从病房内唯一一扇窗户上挪到了和自己主动打招呼的男人身上。“……我不叫Jim，你找错病房了吗？你是谁？”

那个穿着军服手握拐杖的男人蓝色的眼睛微微垂下，“……Christopher Pike，”男人看向James，伸出了自己的右手，“你好。”

“……James Kirk，”James握上了对方伸出来的手，礼貌地上下晃了一下。“请叫我James。”他重重说出这句话，说实话，他已经厌烦和那么多人解释他不叫Jim而是叫James了。无论是那个送他来医院的男人还是那些照顾他的医生和护士们，他们都在他介绍自己之前不停叫着他“Jim”，而那根本不是他的名字。

“你好，James。我是代表星际联邦来……看望你的。”

星际联邦……James以前听Simon说起过这个。

“我可以坐下和你聊聊吗？”

“请坐。”James坐在病床上指了指自己床边上的椅子，“……请不要叫我Jim，那我们就可以聊聊。”James叹息一声，“我已经懒得再说一次我叫James而不是Jim了。”

“……你不喜欢Jim这个名字吗？”

“那不是我的名字。”James向后靠上枕头，双手握住盖在身上的被子一角，“你也不喜欢别人对着你叫别人的名字吧。那不是很礼貌。”

“……确实，如你所说。”Pike点了点头，将手中的拐杖放到了角落。“那么——James，我能知道你还记得你是来自哪里吗？”

“Aposidic II。我有印象以后就一直住在那里了，不过我是……人类，而不是当地人。”

“有印象以后？”

“是啊，我猜我应该也是在那里出生的。”

Pike眨了眨眼睛，“你猜？”

“……在我的星球，过去并不是我们会去记住的东西。那个星球上生活的每一个人都是这样，我们也从来不在乎血缘关系——无论有没有，大家都是家人。而我们依靠……连在一起的思想，来维持这种亲密的关系。”

Pike摸了摸自己的下巴，“……对于地球来说，真是奇怪的星球。”

“……很幸福的地方。”James看向病房内唯一一扇窗户的外面。

那天他的家人Lucy发现村落边上的大海内有什么东西在闪闪发光，透过Lucy的大脑看到这一切的Simon让James去海边看看。

为了家人他什么都能去做——James就是这样深爱着这些不断给予他满满爱意的家人们，他从来不质疑Simon的指令，他们都知道Simon所做的一切都是为了保护家人。因为他能从他们的脑袋里清晰地听到这一切。

他们之间从来没有隐瞒，而James无比信赖这种关系。

所以James立即去了海边。

然后他毫不犹豫地走入了大海中，就在那个瞬间，刺目的白色光亮覆盖了他的视野。

James Kirk发现自己已经站在了陌生的水泥地上。

James讨厌大海。

“……你的母星上，是否也有大海？”

James看向Spock。

“……确实有大海。”他回答。

James知道自己和那个网络上大名鼎鼎的Jim Kirk有着一样的脸。他能感觉到，通过照顾他的瓦肯人Selik所接触到的所有人都试图在他的身上寻找Jim Kirk的影子。

他们都试着在一个陌生人身上寻找旧识的痕迹。

Spock抬眼，那双琥珀色的眼睛直直看进James蓝色的双眼内。

噢，写满了痛苦的琥珀色眼睛。James想。

“……我希望能与你，更多的谈话，James。我相信熟悉彼此的第一步应当是……交流。”

James想起他的姐姐Lucy失去丈夫时的模样。那个时候Lucy一脸痛苦，而Lucy的家人们——他们都选择安静地在她身边陪伴她，而不是让她面带痛苦地与他们谈话。

James站起身，离开了前面坐着的长板凳，走到了Spock面前大约一臂距离的位置。

“在我的母星，我应该伸出自己右手的前臂给你抚摸，作为一种礼貌。”James笑着说，他对着Spock伸出了自己右手的前臂，“我叫James。”

但那些用痛苦的神情和James谈话的人们并不是James的家人们。

“……我的族人都是以这种方式，与他人打招呼。”Spock举起自己的右手，做了一个做了ta’al手势。“Dif-tor heh smusma。（生生不息，繁荣昌盛）”Spock低声说，“……我是Spock。”

“很高兴认识你，Spock。”

“……很高兴认识你，James。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，到这里就完结了。  
> 希望结局你们喜欢。  
> 本来是有计划写一篇番外的，但我发现有点多此一举了所以就删掉了番外。  
> 写这篇的初衷……只是想挑战一下友情向的探索文章，还有就是类似于“当这个人失去了所有的记忆并且已经和其他人一起生活过，然后回到了失忆前的朋友亲人身边，这个人还是原来那个人吗？”这样……所以很明显我就是觉得在那种情况下已经是不一样的人了……所以在TAGS里还加上了James Kirk。  
> 很感谢愿意看到这里的你们:)  
> 下篇是PINTO，写完了就会发出来。  
> 下篇见:3


End file.
